


Through A Crack In The Door

by SinQueen69



Series: Anime Sin [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Asuma went to visit Kakashi but ended up seeing more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nara Shikamaru
Series: Anime Sin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 148





	Through A Crack In The Door

Asuma wandered up the steps of Kakashi’s apartment building. He had heard the copy-nin had returned from his mission that day, he wanted to know how it went. He will admit he just wanted to know how Shikamaru did on the mission. He had been worried when Choji had told him that Shikamaru was going off on a classified mission with Kakashi and had been on edge until he heard the duo had returned. 

Asuma had wanted to check in on Shikamaru, but he assumed the lazy Shadow-Nin would be asleep at this time of night. Most likely crashing the moment he got home, so pumping Kakashi for information was his best bet. 

Asuma paused, hand poised to knock when a loud groan came from within and Asuma’s eyebrows furrowed together. The groan came again and that was followed by a very male, very familiar voice crying out for Kakashi. Asuma’s heart leapt in his chest, his palms going sweaty as he realized whose voice that was. It was Shikamaru’s and he sounded high on pleasure in a way Asuma hadn’t expected to ever hear.

Asuma knew he should be leaving, he had no right to be there but curiosity killed the cat as they say. Asuma pressed his hand against the door and blinked at how it opened, had the two been so lost in each other that Kakashi didn’t ward his apartment? Asuma stepped into the entryway and silently followed the moans of his ex-student. 

His heart pounded in his ears and he realized his pants were becoming tighter and tighter with each step that took him towards Kakashi’s bedroom. 

Asuma peered through the crack of the half-open door and swallowed down his moan at the sight that greeted him. 

Kakashi was fully naked, mask gone and Sharingan eye blazing as he stared down at the man he was driving into below him. Asuma found himself staring at Shikamaru who was sprawled out underneath the Copy-Nin, his legs spread wide and arms tossed above his head, wrists tied together firmly. His naked body was flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat as his cock bounced with each thrust the older Ninja gave into him. 

Sinful noises were spilling from the younger man’s swollen lips and his hair was splayed out around his head on the mattress and eyes blown wide with pleasure. It wasn’t a sight Asuma had ever thought he would see and his body was reacting to the sight. 

“Eyes on me Shikamaru,” Kakashi rumbled as he placed one hand around the Shadow-Nin’s bound wrists and Shikamaru obeyed instantly even as he spread his legs wider to allow Kakashi to go deeper into him. 

“Kakashi!” Shikamaru moaned loudly when the other man’s cock struck against his prostate, causing his cock to jump visibly. 

Asuma wasn’t sure if he should leave if he should make his presence known or what, but all he knew was he couldn’t look away. He hadn’t been this hard since he first hit puberty and it was all thanks to the sight of his friend pounding into his old student. Asuma shuddered and clamped his lips tight as he watched as Kakashi leaned down to bite rather harshly down on Shikamaru’s pale neck causing the Shadow-Nin to wail with pleasure legs lifting to curl around the older Ninja’s hips, tugging him closer. 

“Do you want to come Shikamaru? Do you want me to be my good boy?” Kakashi’s voice was smooth and full of knowledge as it reached Asuma’s ears. 

“Please, please, Kakashi!” Shikamaru sounded on the verge of sobbing as he arched up into the Copy-Nin, desperation oozing from his every action and word. Asuma had to tighten his fists to stop himself from reaching into his pants to jerk off or worse, make his presence known and disrupt the two. 

“You’re so good for me Shikamaru, now come for me.” Kakashi all but crooned as he caressed Shikamaru’s face and Shikamaru cried out as his body shook as he came at the order from the Ninja on top of him. 

Asuma shuddered at the sight of his old student reaching his climax, his cock aching in his too-tight pants and watched as Kakashi’s hips jerked harshly a few more times before the white-haired Ninja was collapsing on top of Shikamaru. Shikamaru’s who had gotten free of the bindings on his wrists, tugging Kakashi in for an open-mouthed kiss and his limbs cradled the Copy-Nin close.

Asuma took a few silent steps back from the doorway, guilt and something like regret and longing settled in his stomach as he retraced his steps and fled from Kakashi’s apartment.

“Think he enjoyed the show?” Kakashi cracked his eyes open to look at his lover who was now curled up against his side contently.

“He better have,” Shikamaru yawned as he arched slightly into the hand Kakashi settled on his head, eyes closing as exhaustion caught up with him.

“Next time we may have to just invite him in, he’s stubborn like that.” Kakashi mused and laughed when Shikamaru pinched his thigh.

“Less talking, more sleeping,” Shikamaru ordered with another yawn.

“Ma, ma, whatever you say Shika-Kun.” Kakashi teased lightly as he dropped a kiss to the Shadow-Nin’s forehead before he settled down to sleep with his young lover curled protectively in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69  
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
